


Wedding Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the moment he'd been waiting for since the first day he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

"Alvis..."

Her breath felt warm and sweet on his lips, never before had his name sounded so good. Ever since he'd met her he'd wanted her, and now she was _his._ Her soft, naked curves pressed against him as he just sat there, savoring her in his arms. _His._

"Deirdre," he whispered. "I have never loved any woman as profoundly as I love you."

"Oh, Alvis..." She smiled. "I care very much for you, too." He frowned; even after accepting his proposal, she had yet to confirm that she loved him, too. _Because she'd been traumatized previously,_ he remembered the healers saying. Traumatized from what, they wouldn't say, but it was serious enough for her to lose every memory.

 _Be patient with her,_ he reminded himself. She wasn't like any of the other woman he'd been with. Soft, fragile, pale. Just like- _no,_ he thought. Not now.

"Ah...I suppose we should..." She looked away. "I...that is-"

"You're nervous." He placed a hand on her cheek. "This is your first time, isn't it?" And suddenly her eyes went dull as she stiffened in his embrace. He'd assumed it was, a woman like her obviously didn't give herself to just anyone. _It's not possible she's been..._ He shuddered, not wanting to imagine some brute having his way with her, but her reaction said it all. _She has been._ "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Alvis?"

She blinked, her eyes going back to their normal appearance.

"Deirdre, I-"

"You're trembling...what's wrong?" It was as if she didn't remember any of the past few seconds. Shaking his head, he drew her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"It's nothing," he said. "Deirdre, if you'd rather not, I don't mind waiting until you're ready."

"No, I..." She swallowed, closing her eyes for a long moment before staring intensely into his. "We are husband and wife," she said. "Make me yours." He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. But thinking about what she had to have gone through, he didn't know if he could.

"We don't need to."

"I belong to you," she said. "I always have. All you have to do is claim me as your own."

His passion won out over his conscience and he kissed her again, letting his hands explore every curve and inch of her body. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her hips, every part of her until she was gasping his name, and finally rose up to cover her body with his own.

"I love you," he whispered, and thrust into her. She cried out and he held himself still before allowing himself to move. _Heaven._ She was pure heaven, beneath him and around him; only when he felt her shudder and cry out did he let himself go.

Sometime after his mind returned to coherency, he realized she'd barely moved or said a word all throughout their lovemaking. He looked down at her with concern.

"Deirdre?" he asked. "Are you...was that all right? Did you enjoy it?"

She brought her gaze to his, her eyes slightly dull as they were before.

"Of course," she said tiredly. "You are my husband, are you not? Of course I did." She smiled, but it didn't seem natural as it usually did. "I am yours, Alvis. Yours to have for as long as we both shall live."

Closing her eyes, she snuggled into him, and Alvis tried to concentrate on the wonderful experience they'd just shared.

Somewhere in a far-off room of the palace, an elderly man with a wicked face grinned from under his dark hood. _You are **mine** , sweet Lady Deirdre, and so is he. For as long as you both shall live._


End file.
